Wedding
by Kimyonaelio
Summary: A cute oneshot of Arthur and Alfreds wedding
I tune everything out as the music starts to play and the doors slowly opens making my heart both stop and speed up at the same time. There he stands, looking more beautiful than I've seen him before. He usually looks fantastic but this is just insane. He has a knee long poofy lolitaish dress with a lace board over his shoulders and a corset looking thing below. The poofy skirt is divided in four layers on the sides and one smooth part in the middle and a lace band at the lower edge. Separating the bodice and skirt is what I can only guess is two broad ribbons going on to his back, where I'm guessing they're tied in a bow. The main colour of the dress is off white and the details is in snow white and some parts in baby pink.

My eyes wander up to his face and i can't help but grin like an idiot when my sky blue eyes meet his emerald green ones, I can't believe I convinced him to wear a dress. His hair is as unruly as always but I can see he has tried to tame it. Covering his face and back is a simple white veil and under it you could see a faint blush making it's way up over his neck and chins.

The time seems to stop as he starts to take slow steps, making his way over me and I find myself pull att the sleeves of my black suit nervously. After what feels like forever he is by my side. The priest signals for everyone attending to sit and starts to go on about why we are there. It is really boring and I let my thoughts wander.

" _Come on, hurry, hurry!" I yell through the house to get my boyfriend to hurry upp._

" _I'm coming, calm down. What's gotten into you? You are never done in time otherwise" he says as he comes running down the stairs._

" _I've been looking forward to this date for a long time! You're always busy with work now days" I pout._

" _I know I'm sorry" he says a little sorrow in his eyes and voice._

" _It's okay, just makes the times we get to spend together even more special" I say and he just smile. "But come on, I have a reservation at this restaurant" I grab his hand and pull him to the car. I go back and lock the door before I jump in in the driver's seat and drive away._

 _The drive is quiet but peaceful and just fifteen minutes later I park the car outside the fanciest restaurant in town._

" _Here?" He asks eyes wide open._

" _Yupp" I grin._

" _How? Aren't there like a month waiting time to get a reservation?"_

" _Like I said, I've been looking forward for this date for a long time." I get out of the car and hurry over and opens the door for my date."Come on" I offer my hand which he takes as he to gets out of the car._

 _The inside of the restaurant can't be described as anything else than a cliche film restaurant, the lights are dim and there is quiet classic music playing in the background. We sit at a small two table in one of the corners and we have a fantastic evening, but the longer time goes the more nervous I get. I sit and play with a small box under table and when the dessert finally arrives I gathers my courage._

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you…" I start and look at him. He looks confused and for a second I wonder if it really is time but I pushes the thought away and continue. "We have known each other since highschool and we've been dating for two years today and it's been the best time of my life" I see him looking at me like he hopes for it to happen but can't let himself to believe it just jet. I take a deep breath before I stand up and walks over to his side of the table where I get down on one knee and put up the now opened box. "Will you do the honour of becoming my husband?" I finally ask and I see him put his hands over his mouth.I feel everyone in the restaurant watch us and I feel myself grow even more nervous. After what seems like forever but probably only is a few seconds he nods.

" _Yes" he whispers "Yes, yes yes of course" He says a bit louder and he gets out of his seat and embraces me. I feel pure joy washing over me and I put my arms around him and gets up lifting him in the process. I spin around once and I can hear him squeal and say "bloody idiot" but I could hear he didn't mean it._

A light nudge bring me back to the present and I see him mouth "vows" and I understand.

"Arthur Oliver Kirkland. When I first met you I thought you were a grumpy stick up pain in the ass yet there was something about you and I just had to get to know the real you. I am glad I decided to do that cuz you are the most wonderful person I have ever met, you never let anyone step on you and you don't care what other people say about you. You are always there for me no matter how offensive what I've said is. I love you and I always will and I will never leave you and I will always be there for you as you've been there for me." As I say my vows I see his eyes get watery and his face shines with pride and happiness. He opens his mouth and starts his own.

"Alfred Freddie Jones. You have always been there for me, when I've hit rock bottom you've been there too pick me up. Back in high school when we met I was in the darkest places you could imagine and I was rude to everyone, yet you gave me a shot and you made me open up to you. Since then you have saved my life countless of times and you always get me to smile when I'm feeling down. For this I will love you forever and ever and I will try to be your hero like you have been mine."

I feel tears stream down my face. It hurt so much to be reminded of the times I've found him crying or sometimes at the edge of life and I could only imagine what it feels like to him. But what really broke me down was that he called me a hero, I have called myself a hero countless of time but he has never said it and I thought he felt it was a annoying habit of mine.

"I know pronounce you lawfully wedded husbands, you may kiss the groom" the priest say and I lift away the veil and kiss him deeply transferring all my feelings through it. I pull back and look at his face before I embrace him in a tight hug. We stand there together for a moment before we jet again pull away. Now we take each others hand and starts walking back down the aisle smiling at everyone. This couldn't have been more perfect.


End file.
